


Right Next Door to Hell

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo wants to be prepared for the worst. Hakkai doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Next Door to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet for [**moshesque**](http://moshesque.livejournal.com/)'s Random Holiday Post of Fwee, her prompt was "Right next door to Hell".

  
They sat together by the fire in a companionable silence. Around them were the sounds of nightbirds and Goku's snoring, occasionally punctuated by a sleepy "Move the fuck over, monkey..." from the tent across from theirs. There was the snick of a lighter as Gojyo lit another cigarette, being careful to hold it downwind of him companion. "So, this is it, huh? Where we've been headed for who-the-fuck-knows how long, and here we are."

"Yes." Hakkai studied his hands, watching the firelight dance across his fingers. "Here we are, right next door to Hell." He pulled his blanket tighter around him, murmuring, "I hadn't thought Hell would be this chilly."

Gojyo pulled a drag on his cigarette and laughed. "Hey, man, I thought according to you Hell is anti-climactic."

"Beg pardon?"

The redhead blew smoke off to the side. "Yeah, remember when I first took you in? When you came to, you looked around my room and said, 'Oh my, Hell is rather anti-climactic." His Hakkai impersonation was spot-on.

Hakkai rolled his eyes. "Ah, yes. And you took that remark personally, I seem to remember. How long ago that was! We've certainly come a long way since then."

"A long fucking way." Gojyo flicked the rest of the cigarette into the fire. "Hey, 'Kai? Think we're gonna make it tomorrow?"

"I think we have a reasonable chance of success."

"That's not what I'm asking."

Hakkai looked at his friend. "I know, Gojyo. But all we can do is go in there like we're going to win. Just like when we fought Kami-sama the second time."

Gojyo stared at the fire, fingers drumming agitatedly on his knees. "'Kai... I wanted to let you know... my house? If... something happens to me, I fixed things so that it becomes yours. Just in case."

Long, elegant fingers shot out to halt the drumming, then curled around Gojyo's hand, gripping it so hard the kappa grimaced in pain.

"Gojyo." Hakkai's voice was hoarse. "The only way I will be living in that house is with you. The only way I will live _anywhere_ is with you. So you damn well better make sure you survive tomorrow."

Gojyo returned the pressure. "Well, since you put it like _that_ , seems like YOU damn well better survive too. I need you so fucking much I don't think I'd make it a week without you."

Hakkai let out a strangled laugh. "Three weeks, tops. Then you'd be buried under all your trash, since you never can remember when it's trash day."

The redhead laughed and stood up, pulling Hakkai with him. Lips met briefly, hungrily, desperately.

"Well, seeing how we both have to survive tomorrow, we'd better get some sleep."

There was a huff from the other tent. "Are you two lovebirds done? Can we ALL get some fucking sleep so we ALL can survive tomorrow?"

"Ah ha ha. Yes, Sanzo. Good night."

"Oh, sorry to mess with your beauty sleep, Princess Sanzo. Nighty-night."

"Wha- huh? Sanzo?"

"Go back to sleep, monkey. And move the fuck over!"

 


End file.
